srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki:News/Archive
11/18/13 - Sryth Forum An issue involving the Sryth forum resulted in the decision to take the forum and its associated domain offline until a decision can be reached regarding its future. Due to recent and ongoing issues involving the software that powered the Sryth forum (vBulletin), it is not certain that the forum (as it existed) will be brought back. We are working on implementing a messaging/forum system within the game that we hope will be a step toward replacing the external forum. The in-game forum will allow for basic message forum functionality and will be closely tied to game data (characters, locations, adventures, events, etc.). Players won't need to leave the game to be able to access the forum. More details on this soon. If you have any questions/suggestions/comments on any of this, please send them to gamemaster@sryth.com. ;Nov 10, 2013 There is a fairly serious issue with the Sryth forum as of this posting (23:00 UTC). The Sryth GM (i.e., Matthew H. Yarrows) was informed earlier today and reports: "took the forum offline earlier today, after investigating the issue, and have redirected the site to point to the hosting provider site, which is why the iomart site comes up now for www.srythforum.com" Look for more info on the the sryth.com site. ;Sep 13 2011 After Wikia forced Oasis upon us, and following a long discussion, this community decided to move off Wikia. Sadly we haven't been able to find any competitor that suits us, so we won't move - for the moment. But we will remain ready to do so, in case we find a suitable wiki provider. ;Dec 12 2010 With the addition of several missing pieces of the Bloodrune Collection, the Sryth Wiki has reached the 3,000 article mark. ;Oct 8 2010 Due to the new skin, a new Index page has been set up to offer the same links the old Monaco Sidebar had. ;May 21 2010 Change in auto-categorization of Items: now Tallys' Items are not shown on Magical Weapons and Magical Armour. This should make easier to search for "free" improvements of your equipment. ;April 27 2010 Wiki editors wanted. Please visit Recruitment for details. ;February 21 2010 Happy birthday! The Sryth Wiki is now a year old. ;February 11 2010 The Sryth Wiki has started appearing on "What's New" on Wikia interwiki ads. Congratulations to all of the editors who made this possible. ;February 5 2010 The new template is ready for use. ;February 4 2010 Thanks to Shadowblack, we've (almost) completed the Sryth Encyclopedia. ;January 01 2010 New template ;December 13 2009 New template ItemName ;December 11 2009 New templates: ItemID, , , and MarkRedirect ;November 15 2009 There is a voting taking place at Category talk:Candidates for deletion. All users are encouraged to voice their opinion. ;October 13 2009 Owing to the addition of the rest of the loot, the Sryth wiki has beaten the 2,000 article mark. Also, new Template:HeadingLevel ;October 11 2009 Finally, the exhausting work has led to a glorious end. Revel on the marvelous (almost) new and finished Template:Foe!! ;October 10 2009 New template Template:Item to make easier building Item links, similar to Template:Quest. ;September 2009 Belated appreciation to the hard work of retired user Octarinemage, the useful templates Underconstruction, Inuse, Table2columns, and above all for its astounding complexity, TableX. Cheers for Octarinemage ;August 19 2009 New Help resources. Check Editors Guide and How to document Items and Quests (also available from the redesigned Sidebar, section "Community and Help"). ;August 15 2009 The Sryth wiki has a new table style. See Gray Scaling Tables for details. This new style is optional to use, but looks great. ;August 06 2009 Template:Itembox now auto-categorizes each item into a lot of new categories. Take a look at Category:Armour, Category:Weapons and their subcategories (might take a couple of days to update all, depending on Wikia's workload). ;July 31 2009 The Sryth wiki has beaten the 1,000 article mark (currently: 1,085 articles). Although a great part of these are the (currently) 753 Item pages (see Items by ID), this is a record that is due to all of you. Congratulations to all of the editors. ;July 30 2009 Personal notice: Scarbrow has completed his project about Pre-Generated characters and Startup Scenarios. We have all startup items as well. ;July 11 2009 A new template Template:Quest is now available. Its purpose: simplify linking to Quests. ;July 7 2009 After the testing period, it's been found that Wikia's Rich Text Editor keeps scrambling up the tables completely, making very difficult to compare between page revisions. Wikia's staff has been asked to remove this feature again. ;June 23 2009 The new and improved Wikia Rich Text Editor is active again in the Sryth wiki. Please help testing it and comment in the Community Portal ;June 17 2009 All users should keep in mind that the Sryth Wiki aims to be as spoiler-free as possible. Clear declarations and comments about plot points and lines should be kept in the designated pages and/or marked with Spoilerwarnings. Above all, don't put spoilers in edit summaries: that info will be publicly available forever in the article's history, and cannot be hidden in any way. ;May 11 2009 :The new Item and Quest namespaces have been set up. To add an article to these namespaces, use the creation boxes on the main page. While both namespaces will be searched by default for new users, current users will have to manually edit their . ;May 05 2009 :A new proposal for a vandalism policy is open for comments ;May 04 2009 :Consensus has been reached about requesting two custom namespaces: Quest and Item. See the results. ;Apr 28 2009 :Did you know? Although you can use Template:Spoilerwarning to mark a quest page, there is also a more specific Template:QuestSpoilerWarning, which adds the page to Category:Walkthroughs instead of Category:Spoilers , and adds links to appropriate Quest List section. ;Apr 28 2009 :The problems with the help system have been addressed. See details here. ;Apr 27 2009 :There are some problems with interwiki links through all of Wikia. Links to Help sections may be unavailable. Internal links not affected. Wikia staff has been informed. ;Apr 22 2009 :There is currently a discussion about namespaces in the Community Portal. All users are encouraged to voice their opinions. ;Feb 24 2009 :Migration is complete. The new official Sryth Wiki is ready to be launched. ;Feb 22 2009 :All image files have been migrated (non-image files still hosted at old wiki). Only around 25 pages to migrate, although most are long ones. ;Feb 19 2009 :Migration process has reached 75% of articles moved. ;Feb 17 2009 :Migration process is well over 50% in number of articles, but there are still a lot of long pages to move. Categorizing is rampant, but can still be improved. ;Feb 08 2009 :Migration process has started from the old wiki at sryth.pbwiki.com